Druid of Arania (Class)
Class Features Weapon and Armour Proficiency Light armour, shields and light weapons. Arachnid bonding Gain spider based abilities at various levels *TODO* Spider bite: At 1st level you gain a natural attack which deals 1d6 damage. Araneae morph: At 1st level you gain the ability to shift your body and assume some characteristics of spiders/scorpions. You can maintain aspects for 1 minute per druid level (uses do not need to be consecutive, but must be used in 1 minute increments). You can also sacrifice spell points to assume various forms as well. * Darkvision (30ft, level 1): * Spiders aggression (level 1, 1 spell point): +2 competence bonus on attack rolls. * Tremor sense (30-ft, level 6, 5 spell points): * Spider climbing (level 1, 1 spell point): gain a climb speed equal to half your movement speed. ** Wall walker (level 5, 7 spell points): You an climb walls or walk along a ceiling * Hardened carapace (level 2, 1 spell point): +2 bonus to natural armour class ** Bonus increases to +4 at 8th level, +6 at 12th level and +8 at 16th level. * Dexterity (level 1, 1 spell point): +4 bonus to dexterity * Jump (level 1, 1 spell point): Gain a +10 enhancement bonus on Acrobatics checks made to attempt high jumps or long jumps. The enhancement bonus increases to +20 at caster level 5th, and to +30 (the maximum) at caster level 9th. * Perception (level 1, 1 spell point): +4 bonus to perception * Enlarge/reduce (level 3, 1 spell point): Increase or decrease your size by one size category. Web walker You can move through webs and similar surfaces at half speed with out getting stuck, at 8th level you can move through webs at your full movement speed. Spell list 1st level * Acid maw * Air bubble * Alter winds * Ant Haul * Call animal * Charm animal * Cure light wounds * Decompose corpse * Detect aberation * Detect animals or plants * Diagnose disease * Endure elements * Entangle * Expeditious excavation * Faerie fire * Frostbite * Gentle breeze * Goodberry * Hide from animals * Jump * Longstrider * Magic fang * Obscure poison * Obscuring mist * Pass without a trace * Produce flame * Ray of sickening * Read weather * Shillelagh * Windy escape 2nd level * Acid Arrow * Air step * Animal aspect * Animal messenger * Animal trance * Ant haul, communal * Barkskin, * Bears endurance * Beastspeak * Bulls strength * Burning gaze * Carry companion * Cats grace * Delay disease * Delay poison * Detect magic, greater * Eagle eye * Endure elements, communal * Fire trap * Flame blade * Flaming sphere * Fog cloud * Glide * Gust of wind * Gusting sphere * Heat metal * Hold animal * Hold person * Ironskin * Owls wisdom * Resist energy * Restoration (lesser) * Soften earth and stone * Spider climb * Stone call * Tree shape * Warp wood * Web shelter * Web * Whip of spiders * Wood shape 3rd level * Air breathing * Air geyser * Ash storm * Aversion * Burrow * Burst of nettles * Call lightning * Cloak of winds * Cure moderate wounds * Daylight * Delay poison, communal * Diminish plants * Drain poison * Feather step, mass * Ice spears * Insect spies * Longstrider, greater * Magic fang, greater * Meld into stone * Neutralise poison * Plant growth * Pocketful of vipers * Poison * Protection from energy * Qunech * Remove disease * Resist energy, communal * Sheet lightning * Sleet storm * Speak with plants * Spider climb, communal * Spike growth * Spit venom * Stone shape * Water breathing * Wind wall Arachnid forms Bellow are some of the forms which a druid of Arania can assume with their wild shape ability. Giant spider (Medium, 4th level): A spider roughly the same size as a standard human * Senses: Darkvision (30ft), tremorsense (10-ft at 5th level) * Ability bonus: +2 strength bonus, +2 bonus to natural armour * Special attack: Web, ranged touch attack with escape DC 12 and 2 HP (2 uses, recharge 4 rounds) * Attacks: bite (melee attack) 1d4 + strength, 2 claw attacks (melee attack) 1d4 + strength * Special: +4 save vs mind affecting effects (save bonus increase by +2 per 4 caster levels above 4th) Crab spider (small, 4th level): * Senses: Darkvision (30ft), tremorsense (10-ft at 5th level) * Ability bonus: +2 dexterity bonus, +1 bonus to natural armour * Special attack: Web, ranged touch attack with escape DC 12 and 2 HP (2 uses, recharge 4 rounds) * Attacks: bite (melee attack) 1d4 + strength, 2 claw attacks (melee attack) 1d2 * Special: +4 save vs mind affecting effects (save bonus increase by +2 per 4 caster levels above 4th) ** Camouflage (+10 bonus to stealth while stationary) Dream spider (small, 4th level): * Senses: Darkvision (30ft), tremorsense (10-ft at 5th level), +5 bonus to perception * Ability bonus: +2 dexterity bonus, +1 bonus to natural armour * Special attack: Web, ranged touch attack with escape DC 12 and 2 HP (2 uses, recharge 4 rounds) * Attacks: bite (melee attack) 1d4 + strength, 2 claw attacks (melee attack) 1d2 * Special: Dream web (Ex), you can spin a large web which takes 1 minute to make, this web glows with a strange iridescent hue (spot DC 15). Any creature who comes into contact with the web (must have a mind) takes 1 point of damage and must make a will save or become dazed for 1 round, if the web is burnt is releases a noxious gas over a 20-ft radius area which dazes anyone who fails a will save (dream spiders are immune). You may use this ability once during your shape shift. Cave scorpion (Medium, 4th level): * Senses: Darkvision (30ft), tremorsense (10-ft at 5th level) * Movement: Climb (30-ft) * Attacks: 2 claws (1d4), 1 bite (1d4), 1 string (1d6) reach * Special: +4 save vs mind affecting effects (save bonus increase by +2 per 4 caster levels above 4th) Ghost scorpion (small, 4th level): * Senses: Darkvision (30-ft), tremorsense (10-ft at 5th level) * Ability bonus: +2 Dexterity bonus, +1 bonus to natural armour * Special attack: pounce (you can make a full attack after a change instead of a single attack) * Attacks: 2 claws (1d3 + str), 1 string (1d3 + str), 1 bite (1) * Special: +4 save vs mind affecting effects (save bonus increases by +2 per 4 caster levels above 4th) Category:Class Category:Prestige class Category:Homebrew